Emma's New Job
by fanfictor40
Summary: When Emma Swan is kicked out of her foster home when she turns 18, she decides there is only one option left; she would have to get a job. A job with Mayor Regina Mills no less.
1. Meeting The Mayor

Emma sat in a waiting chair as she sat in a small room waiting to be taken into an interview for a job as a maid. That's what her life had come to, she would be cleaning after some rich prick. She was just kicked out of her foster parent's house for steeling some valuables from them. She had decided to change her way after that. She wanted to make sure she made a honest woman of herself. She hated those people anyway, they were always so cruel to her and she would much rather make a living for herself then live in that house another waking moment.

It was Emma's first interview and sense it was just her she had no idea what she was doing. She had looked up how on the computers at the library. So when she was called into the small office and seated across from a beautiful burnet who looked about 37 she had no idea what the hell she was supposed to do. The woman looked at Emma suspiciously until she said "my name is Mayor Regina Mills can I see your resume."

Emma was flustered and when she started to look through her folder for the resume her hands shook a little and with just a sudden movement all her papers were scattered all over the ground. She cursed to herself as she got down on the ground and started to pick them up. When she sat back down she found two darting brown orbs looking at her with disgust. Emma quickly handed the woman her resume and bit the inside of her cheek for support.

Mayor Mills looked through the resume for quite some time and said "There is nothing in here, have you ever even worked before."

Emma shrugged as she said "actually no, but trust me when I say I am a good worker."

Mayor Mills looked at Emma with a critical eye before saying "I bet you are, you know what you're getting into dear, a contract for three years seem a little over drastic for a child."

Emma actually felt insulted by this. She wasn't a child and that woman did not know her how she could judge so easily. Emma put what she wanted to say aside and instead said "This was the only job that required me to live in the household, and I'm 18."

Mayor Mills chucked with sarcasm as she said "where exactly is your family they are alright with this."

Emma had enough of this woman acting as if she was a child. She wanted so bad to argue but decided that would just make herself look even more like a child so instead she said "I don't have one, I grew up in the foster system and trust me they don't care."

Mayor Mills took a second before she said "Ok you can have the job, but don't think just because you are the charity case that you can slack I have a certain way I like my house put together." Emma wanted to slap this woman so bad. She could feel her hands forming into fists as she thanked the Mayor and made her way out the door and back into the small room.

She sat there for a while before she heard footsteps and the Mayor came out. When she found Emma standing there she said "I like my supper to be ready at precisely six o clock. As I can see the one impression I have realized about you dear is that you have lost your sense of time, its five thirty."

Emma looked away from the Mayors annoying sadistic eyes and said "oh, I'm so sorry I must have lost track of time. I will get right to that."

The Mayor rolled her eyes as she said "yes I'm sure you will." The truth was Emma had no idea that she would start that very day. It came quite as a surprise to Emma. When Emma walked into the kitchen it was everything she expected plus more. It was beautiful like the rest of the mansion she almost forgot what she had come in the kitchen to even do.

Emma looked through the cupboards for a while before realizing what the hell she was supposed to even make. She had never really made a dinner. All the people from the foster system really made them was peanut butter and jelly. Emma looked a while until she decided that why not make that for the Mayor. Maybe she would like it, truthfully it was Emma's only option.

Like the Mayor had said she was at the dinner table at six waiting for the meal Emma had prepared. Emma knew this was the end of this job as she brought the Mayor of Story Brooke peanut butter and jelly for dinner. Emma looked away in embarrassment as she put the dinner in front of the Mayor and waited to be fired. But instead the Mayor just picked it up and took a bite. Emma quickly poured her a drink and accidently spilled it everywhere.

Just my luck Emma thought as she cursed to herself as she quickly went to get a towel but when she came back The Mayor said "Get out of my site you animal, this is one of my best suits." Emma ignored the comment and started to dab at the spot where it spilled over the Mayor who smacked her hand away and said "get your filthy hands off my Miss Swan." This time Emma did, she wanted so badly to go hide in a corner like a scared puppy after the look she had just been given but instead she started to clean up what had gotten on the table. Regina threw the dirty rag at Emma and said "I suggest you clean this up, I am going to bed. How about next time you watch what you are doing.'

The second the Mayor left the room Emma let out the large breath she had been holding while the Mayor had been still in her presence. Emma quickly cleaned up the mess and went to the guest bedroom she would be staying in and fell to sleep hoping that the next day would be a lot less horrible.

**I hope you like it. Trust me swanqueen will be coming you just have to be a little patient.**


	2. A Little Akward

The next week was like a horror show for Emma, all she was good at was making a mess and pissing the mayor off. She tried so hard to be a good employee but in the end Emma was just doomed in this job. It didn't help that her boss was maybe the rudest woman she had ever met. All her evil snares and remarks made Emma want to attack her. Emma didn't of course, Emma decided that even if this mayor was a drama queen it did not change that this home was better than the one she had before.

The mayor would not even allow Emma to make the meals for her anymore. She would do it herself teaching Emma along the way how to make it so soon she could get back to cooking for her. Emma guessed the mayor had enough of peanut butter and jelly that Emma had made her for every meal the first three days she had been there.

Emma did the laundry, brought the mayors famous power suits to the dry cleaners. She cleaned the house even though she found nothing to clean ever. This woman was not a slob, she was a clean freak why she wanted a maid in the first place was a wonder to Emma. The first day she had gotten there the mayor had specifically showed her how to clean everything. She would also inspect Emma's job when she was don't to make sure. If it wasn't good enough she would have to do it again and again. Emma's first day was mostly doing what she thought she had done well again and again to the mayors liking.

On occasion Emma would truly mess up like the first day with the drinks. Today was turning out to be a super horrible day for Emma. The mayor was in such a bad mood, it actually kind of scared Emma. Emma was in the mayor's bedroom when she accidently knocked down a glass vase. The second Emma saw it lying there in pieces on the ground she felt like running away. Not that she had the chance since the mayor walked in seconds later her hands on her hips and a smirk across her perfectly manicured lips.

Emma started to scramble for the pieces as she said "I'm so sorry Miss Mills, I can fix it with some glue."

The mayor just laughed as she said "there will be no need, I doubt it would look pleasant put back together so cheaply."

Emma said "oh, you could take what it cost out of my paycheck. I'm so sorry please don't fire me. It's only been a week I know… and all I do is screw up but I can be good trust me."

The mayor did not look angry but Emma had no idea with the woman, she mostly made no expression like now so truthfully Emma had no idea what the mayor was going to do with her. The mayor did not say anything for quite some time but when she did Emma was so taken back she almost crawled out of her skin. For what the mayor said sounded sincere and nice. She said "fire you, over a few mishaps. What kind of person would I be if I let you live on the streets."

Emma smiled back at this woman she hadn't seen yet. She assumed it had been buried inside of the mayor. Emma said "oh thanks."

Regina then got up to leave as she said "now clean this up, I don't need a piece of broken glass in my foot, if that happens dear I may have to fire you." And she was back, so much for the other side of the mayor to come out.

That night when Emma had just finished serving the mayor dinner. Emma took out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat alone at the counter. She found it peaceful, sitting there in a house that did not even look lived in. She would daydream about actually living here, the one who had a maid and was not one. It gave her solace to her current situation. The realization that she had no one who loved her was hard to deal with.

When Emma was done she quickly cleaned up her small mess she made and went to make her way upstairs but was caught by the mayor who said "I want to show you something." Emma was dumbfounded. The mayor never spoke to her as if she was an equal and to Emma this was close enough for her. Emma nodded and followed the mayor into her back yard where she found an apple tree. It was a beautiful apple tree, with its blood red apples hanging from it to the shape it took.

The mayor guided Emma to sit on the bench that sat beside the apple tree and the mayor sat beside her and said "do you like it." Emma nodded and the mayor continued "I started it at a very young age and kept it alive sense then. This tree is truly one of my prized possessions." Emma sat in silence, she found this moment just awkward.

The mayor sat silently as well watching the tree. Then all the sudden she said "You could be groomed into a perfect maid, you being so young. I could teach you everything you need to know to serve me. You could have a job here with me for the rest of your life."

Emma looked taken back she defiantly did not want that. Working like this her whole life would be degrading. She wanted someday to make a family go to college, get her own place. Of all of her plans the mayor did not include any of them. So Emma said "as much as waiting on you the rest of my life sounds great, I plan on someday getting a real job." The mayor's nice smile had quickly gone and she now looked as if she was going to attack Emma.

But instead the mayor took Emma's hand and said "In life there are people who are born to lead and those born to follow. Just like there are those born to wait and those born to be waited on. You my dear were born to wait on others. You will never get anywhere in life, you would be making a bad decision even trying."

Emma felt hurt by these words that so easily spilled from the mayors lips. Was it really worth it, seeing someone hurt from your words just to get what you want? Emma put her head on her hands and watched as the trees leaves flowed in the wind before looking up at the mayor and saying "I think I might go to bed, do you need anything before I do."

Regina shook her head and said "oh and Emma, if you're not here to stay, I would like you out of my house by sunrise." Emma suddenly panicked, she had not made nearly enough money for her own place. If she left now she would have nowhere to go and she would be back to square one. Without a home and alone. Emma decided against leaving. It's not like the mayor had to know after the three years was up that she would be leaving.

The next day the mayor was already off to work by the time she woke up. Emma had the day off today and she had no idea what to do with herself. After a while of thinking she decided why not explore the town she had just arrived in. She could do some shopping with her new money she had earned the week before maybe meet some people.

The second she stepped outside, and the sunshine hit her eyes she wanted nothing more than to never go back inside. She started to walk down the street and she found the little town to be very odd. Everyone moved in synch with one another like they were on a mission. Emma decided that it was better to let the thought just slip away. There was no need for her to go stirring up trouble.

Emma suddenly became hungry and after walking a little more found a diner labeled Granny's. Emma decided why not, it could be good. The second she walked in many eyes followed her with conviction. She wanted to hide, what the hell was these peoples problem. Had they never seen a new person before?

A young girl with the label "ruby" on her breast pocket sat Emma at a booth and asked her what she would like to order. Emma ordered a big greasy burger and fries. She had missed them, peanut butter and jelly diet was not in Emma's opinion in any way as good.

After Emma was done eating she went to the grocery store where she found that more people stared. It was becoming awful annoying. She got out of there quickly as she could and made her way back to the mayor's mansion but was caught by a short dwarf like man. He looked at her with a suspicious stare before saying "who might you be."

Emma said "I just came here, my name is Emma I work for the mayor."

The man seemed to be looking through her as he said "Emma what a nice name, I hope you found Story Brooke to your liking Emma." He hissed her name trough his teeth the last time he said it and instantly gave Emma the creeps. She quickly made her way back to the mansion, every god damn person in this town where crazy all looking at her as if she were an alien. She hoped she would not have to go back into town anytime soon.

When Emma got home she made her way to her room, she wasn't supposed to be in the way on her day off according to Regina. But before Emma could make it up the stairs Regina said "where did you go."

Emma looked dumbfounded, why was it any of this woman's business, it's not like Emma asked her where she was going. Emma turned around and made her way back down the stairs so she was in full eye contact with Regina and said "I went out."

Regina gave her a questioning glare and said "and where exactly is out, dear. "Emma wanted to keep the argument going but instead just told her. Why would Emma care if Regina knew where she went it was not like she had anything to hide? Regina then said "would you like to have dinner with me, I'm making lasagna. I make the best in town." Emma was having a confusing day. But she decided why not what harm could come from eating lasagna.

Dinner was sat in silence like it was usually for both woman. When it was over Emma felt the need to clean up but Regina insisted she do it since Emma was not on duty. When Regina was done cleaning up she asked Emma if she would join her in her study. Emma did and Regina started too poor two drinks and handed one to Emma and said "I won't tell if you don't." Emma nodded and took it away from Regina and quickly gulfing it down.

She felt a little wobbly after the first one but she still had her head. Emma sat down on the desk and said "So you have this big house but you don't have anyone to share it with, haven't you ever wanted a husband, someone to share your life with."

Regina looked a little taken back by the question and said "Husband no miss Swan, I'm not quite into men shall we say. What about you no boyfriend of some sort."

Emma felt a sting inside herself. She had never really been close to anyone, especially not a boy. In the foster homes she had other things on her mind and she did not need to be distracted by some teenage annoyance. Emma broke the silence and said "I don't get out much."

Regina did not say anything more. She made two more drinks and handed one to Emma who gulped it down fast like the other. She soon felt worse than before and decided against drinking anymore or she would make a fool out of herself. The mayor seemed to be unaffected by the alcohol which confused Emma but she did not care much.

The two laughed a little about stupid things like what idiotic things Emma had done while she had been there like spilling the drink and smashing the vase. Regina was cracking joke after joke about how ridicules Emma was and if Emma did not have two drinks in her system she might have been hurt. After a while of this Regina poured Emma another drink and went to hand it to her but Emma pushed it away and said "no I have definitely had enough."

Regina made a pouting face and said "But I made it just for you dear, you can't let it go to waste." Emma then took to and gulped it down like the rest and before she knew it she was dancing like a fool in front of Regina. The song that was playing turned to a slow one and Emma grabbed Regina's hand and guided her to where Emma had been previously been dancing. Emma started to sway them back and forth. She then lay her head on Regina's shoulder and let her take the lead.

Emma closed her eyes. It felt nice to be in someone's arms even if it was a woman. Regina lifted Emma's head up and said "I will always protect you, dear."

Emma giggled as she said "I've never been protected before." Regina gave her a warm smile before spinning Emma until she landed back in her arms and she leaned in closer to Emma and kissed her. Emma was caught off guard and drunk off her ass and before she knew I she was kissing Regina back like they had once been long lost lovers. After a moment Regina pulled away.

Emma just stare at those lushes red lips and the only words she could make out where "I've never kissed a woman before."

Regina said "oh, so I am your first how lucky am I." Emma lay her head back down on Regina's shoulder and closed her eyes again. What the hell had she just done? She never would had done anything so stupid if she wasn't drunk or she hoped anyway.

After a while of swaying to a song which was no longer on Regina said "It's a good thing you won't remember this tomorrow. I want the first you have with me to be special. A kiss you will remember for a long time after. You won't be drunk and you will love me back."

Emma wasn't listening though, she was so caught up by the swaying that she didn't care enough to listen. When Regina noticed this she said "I think it's time for bed don't you." And without another word Regina helped Emma to her room and left her. Emma went to her bed and fell fast asleep knowing for sure that she would be regretting it in the morning.


	3. True First Kiss

**First, so I see this story isn't very popular which sucks because your reviews really make me want to keep writing. Second I wanted to add a couple helpless romantic scenes in there before I get to the big picture. Thank you to the little audience I have right now!**

The next day Emma had a hangover like she couldn't believe. She regretted do much that she had drank the night before when she knew she had to work so early in the morning. She had to get up before Regina to make her breakfast which was always the same; eggs and a piece of toast. She hurried down stairs and started it. Man did she have a headache, she would defiantly not be doing that again. Drinking was stupid, yes she loved it but she was so stupid to do it when she knew she had to work the next day.

Not to mention she had absolutely no idea what happened the day before with Regina. What is she had done something so stupid that Regina decided to fire her anyway. Emma was freaking out, what was Regina going to say to her when she woke up, would she be mad? When it did turn the time that Regina would be waking up and getting ready for work Emma made sure she had a chore she could do like the dry cleaning so that she could avoid her.

She managed it very well until the moment that Regina came home from work; early no less. Emma was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor when she heard the door open slowly. Then Regina was in the kitchen, her dirty pumps ruining all the work Emma had just done to the floor. Emma said "I just cleaned that."

Regina looked back at Emma with a death glare, and it could be because Emma was at Regina's feet but she defiantly felt threatened as Regina said "excuse me."

Emma quickly corrected herself and said "I said did you have a good day at work." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma as she walked back over her clean floor and then once again making it look like she just needed something from either end.

When she was done Regina said "I did, and you." Regina looked quite annoyed actually like she really cared none for this conversation at all.

Emma looked up to where Regina stood above her and said "I have a huge hangover but other than that it's gone fine." Regina nodded before putting her coat on the table and storming away. Emma felt relieved she must not have done anything to stupid, or Regina did not remember either.

That night when Emma went to start help cook dinner Regina said "actually I was thinking we could have a picnic by my apple tree, I have already got some take out from granny's." Emma nodded, it could be fun a picnic with her dramatic boss. Emma regretted her decision as soon as she saw how damn romantic it looked.

Regina guided Emma down to the silky blanket she had laid out of the grass. There was a basket of apples in the middle and candles all around. Emma felt so uncomfortable, Regina must really be desperate for someone that she had decided Emma was her best choice.

After they were done eating Emma and Regina sat in silence until Regina broke the silence and said "Where are your real parents."

Emma was caught off guard by the question and said "I have no idea, they left me on the side of the road with just a baby blanket. I never even knew them."

Regina looked at Emma with sad eyes and said "You look beautiful in candle light dear. Your golden locks gleaming beneath it."

Emma became flushed her cheeks turning a bright red as she looked away in embarrassment as she said "thank you, Regina."

Regina nodded as she said "When you did have time to date, what was your type."

Emma sat looking past Regina. She actually had never thought of that before. What was she looking for in a lover? Emma said "Someone who can knock me off my feet, make me laugh when all I want to do is cry, someone who can treat me with respect. What about you."

Regina said "I want someone who doesn't know what she wants." Regina moved in closer to Emma their faces close together as she continued "someone vulnerable, who doesn't have any idea what the future has in store for her, someone lost." She moved in even closer now so that their lips where just about touching and whispered seductively "someone like you dear." And before Emma knew it Regina's lips where entwined with hers and not only was Regina kissing her she was kissing Regina back as well. After a couple moments Regina left the kiss and smirked as she said "You taste sweet, like my apples."

Emma smiled shyly not sure what to say as she said "I did not know you felt about me that way, I am your maid."

Regina put her index finger to Emma's now red smeared lips and said "shh, don't ruin the moment." Emma felt like asking more but sense Regina's lips crashed back onto hers she did not have much of a choice and this time more kisses came after it and soon Emma found herself below Regina as she was kissed so passionately. Emma fell from earth in that moment and was only thinking about what was beneath Regina's clothes. But when Emma went to unbutton Regina's blouse she was shooed away and Regina said "Not now, it will be time for that later, be patient."

Emma did not want to be patient but found herself listening to Regina anyway. Her voice soothed Emma back down from her sex high and they were back kissing passionately before she knew it. Before long Regina had shifted her position and now Emma lay her head on Regina's shoulder both staring at the stars.


	4. All Together Horrible

** Thank you so much for the reviews. Also I would like to bring this chapter to mature so if you're not into that I would watch out and those who do I'm sorry if it's a little scratchy around the edges, I don't usually right things like that.**

The next day when Emma had woken up to go to work she was in such a good mood. She couldn't wait to see Regina. She just hoped yesterday was as a big of a deal to Regina as it was for Emma. Regina was older so she must have had more experience with these kinds of things. Truthfully Emma had never in her life kissed a woman before and it was a big deal to her.

Even though Emma was a little nervous because Regina was her boss and getting into bed with her may not be the best thing she could do. It crossed Emma's mind a lot, if they did become close and then they had a fight would Regina fire her? She hoped that wouldn't be how it would end. She had to look optimistic at their new blossoming relationship.

That morning when Regina woke up she made no comments to Emma as if she was back just being the maid. It actually hurt Emma a little. This woman only wanted Emma when it was convenient for her. What about what Emma wanted. Just because Regina was her boss that did not mean she can now decide to act like nothing happened the day before. Something did happen, something big.

Emma decided she would confront Regina about it, it was really the only option she had. So when she served Regina breakfast she blurted "well last night was fun."

Regina looked up from her paper annoyance radiating from every inch of her body as she said "yes, Emma it was. Isn't there something you should be cleaning?" Emma wanted to kill Regina. What the hell did Emma do wrong this time?

Emma said "but I thought."

Regina said "But you thought what, that we would get married and you wouldn't have to be a maid anymore, well I'm going to let you in on a little secret Emma dear, just because we had a little fun yesterday it does not mean we will ever have a relationship above that, you're just my maid."

Emma truly hated this woman, why had she flirted with her like that then. Emma said "I never thought we did, you were just some fun as well."

Regina went back to her paper and Emma stormed away. She had enough of this woman she was not going to have just fun with her she was not just a plaything for Regina. She would make her jealous, Emma would get Regina back for treating her in such a manner.

So that day when she was no longer on duty she went to the only place she knew she could hang out, Granny's. She felt so ridicules going in there to find someone, it was not very ideal really but it was the only place. When the girl Ruby, the only waitress at the little diner came over to ask what Emma wanted to order she had an idea. Ruby would be a great person to help her get over Regina. So instead of telling Ruby her order she said "Do you want to get out of here."

Ruby looked a little confused, since she barely knew Emma but she said "sure anything is better than being here." She through her apron on the counter and they made their way out the door, while Ruby's grandmother yelled for her to come back.

Once they were out the door Emma said "you know anywhere where we can have fun, I haven't gotten around town much."

Ruby said "The rabbit hole is the only bar in town, but I guess it's fun if you ignore all the drunks that are there."

Emma said "I'm only 18, are they going to let me in." Ruby then explained to Emma that her friend was the owner and she could get her in.

So they went to the bar, and Emma found it just as unpleasant as the whole town but instead of people staring her down there were perverts there too. The only way Emma could forget what an unpleasant place she was in she had drink after drink which wasn't the brightest idea that Emma had because how was she supposed to get back at Regina when she didn't even know who she was.

When Ruby saw how drunk she was getting she said "do you have anyone I could call who could come get you, like your family."

Emma started giggling as she said "what family, I don't have one, how hilarious right."

Ruby looked a little worried as she said "I can walk home, where you even live? Everyone knew there was a stranger in town but we did not know where you lived exactly, so do you know anyone I could call."

Emma said "I can drive myself, thank you." Emma went to go and snatch her keys away from Ruby who moved them out of her reach.

Ruby looked through Emma's phone for someone she could contact and found only one number which was Regina's. Ruby looked surprised as she said "how do you know the mayor."

Emma reached for her phone but Ruby snatched it away again and Emma said "she is my boss, I work over at her house, why."

Ruby said "now I feel bad for you, why would you want to work there, that woman is a witch."

Emma gave her an evil look and said "it pays well, I don't know, why you even care. If you haven't noticed we are practically strangers."

Ruby looked hurt as she said "I was just trying to help, I guess I will call the mayor to come and get you, I can't watch you anymore."

Emma got up stumbling to the ground from being so intoxicated while Ruby was on the phone with the mayor. Before Emma could get the phone away from Ruby, Regina had already agreed to come get her. All Emma could think at that moment was oh shit.

Ruby gave Emma back the phone and said "sorry but you really gave me no option, I'll wait here with you until she comes."

Emma sat back in her chair and said "she is going to be so pissed you know, you might not want to be here when her wrath is awakened." Before Ruby even had the choice of leaving or not Regina stormed in.

When Regina saw Emma she went over to her and said "get up we are going home." Emma sat there defiantly a smirk upon her lips. Regina said to Ruby "how many drinks has she had?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders as if she did not have a clue and Regina said to Emma "Get up, or do we have to call the police."

Emma looked at her and giggled as she said "what is the police going to do, Madam Mayor. I'm just drunk."

Regina said "you're also only 18, now let's go. I am in no mood Miss Swan." Emma stood up with all the attitude of a child who had just lost an argument and made her way out of the bar followed by Regina. When they were away from all the people Regina said "If this is about what I said earlier dear, you truly are as pathetic as I thought."

Emma rolled her eyes and said "I don't care about you, really I was just trying to have a little fun. You're the pathetic one for thinking everything I do is about you. Why did you even come, I didn't need your help. I would have found a ride."

Regina got in her car and slammed the door very much annoyed. She rolled down her window and said "are you going to get in or not."

Emma crossed her arms in front of her and said "I will walk, you will see I don't need your help, you might as well just leave."

Regina got back out of the car and said "I'm not leaving here until you get in that car, we can sit out here all night if you like."

Emma said "I'm not going anywhere with you." They stood there in a staring contest for a second both to proud to look away. To Emma's surprise suddenly Regina suddenly back handed Emma who grabbed her face while her mouth hung open. Did Regina just slap her?

Regina looked over Emma with pride as she said "are you ready to come to your senses now, dear." Emma wanted so bad to slap her back but decided against it and slowly walked towards the car admitting defeat.

Regina proudly walked behind her, knowing very well that she had won. When she got into the car Emma said "why, for did you lead me on just to treat me like crap."

Regina rolled her eyes as she said "back to this again, dear. You want the truth Miss Swan. The truth is you're a slob, and you just all around disgust me. You're my maid and you cannot do a single thing right. You're lazy, and profound. For some reason I like you yes, but before I let it go too far you need to show me that you can be worthy of my love."

Emma felt hurt by this, Regina had just described Emma. That was Emma's personality and Regina did not like a single thing about her. Emma liked herself the way she was and she was definitely not going to change it for some stuck up Mayor. Emma said "You're not even nice to me, why would I do anything for you."

Regina said "because you like me, dear. You're desperate and you are lonely. You don't care who the person is as long as it's someone who can truly love you back."

Emma said "Just because that's how you feel about yourself it does not mean everyone else around you are in it for the same reasons, Regina. I really like you, and you shutting me out really hurts."

Regina parked her car back at her mansion and got out followed by Emma who said "you have nothing left to say."

Regina turned back around so she was facing Emma and said "I like you too Emma. You drive me crazy you know that, let's talk about this inside." Emma nodded and followed Regina inside. When the door was shut Regina shoved Emma against the wall and said "Is this what you want, dear. Me in your bed."

Emma looked at Regina horrified as she said "what the hell, Regina. Get off me.' Before she could say another word Regina's lips smashed against hers and Emma just couldn't resist and she instantly started kissing her back. Regina's hand glided up her body and wrapped itself around Emma's waist, bringing her closer. The move was both possessive and profoundly sexy to Emma who moved her hands up to Regina's breasts. Regina started to unzip Emma's pants but Emma grabbed her hands and said "right here, what are you crazy."

Regina started to kiss lower until she got to Emma's neck and she bit down making Emma moan ignoring Emma's question all together. While she distracted Emma with this she quickly brought her hands back down to unbutton Emma's jeans. Emma did not make a move to try and stop and Regina this time but instead started to unbutton Regina's blouse. Regina slowly rolled Emma's pants down to her ankles and smiled at Emma seductively.

While Regina continued this Emma went to go for Regina's who moved Emma's hands away and said "no, dear." Emma went to say something but Regina started to pull her panties to her ankles and she automatically forgot about whatever she had been thinking of saying. Regina came back up and started to kiss Emma as she said "you're such a beautiful girl, dear. But don't you worry I will break that beauty, you will finally be mine. And it will break them." Before she knew it Regina grabbed her and started to make tender circles around her clit as she said "cum for me dear." And Emma did, she was so captivated by the moment she didn't even catch Regina's evil smirk.


	5. Worst First Date Ever

**I just wanted to warn everyone that it will be a day or two before I update again, I have been updating more than once a day so far so I hope you're not too angry, I just really have to get out of my room and actually socialize. Thank you for reading and for your reviews, I am truly grateful!**

When Emma woke up the next morning she instantly felt like something was wrong. Her surroundings where all different. It took Emma a second to notice that she was not in her room at all she was in Regina's. She was snuggled in Regina's silky sheets but there was no Regina. Emma suddenly realized that she was in Regina's bed, and Regina was no longer which meant she was definitely late.

Emma quickly ran to her room grabbing Regina's blanket to cover herself up realizing that she was naked. On her way Emma was not paying attention and she knocked right into Regina herself. Emma fell to the floor and quickly covered herself up. Regina offered her hand as too help Emma stand up. But Emma knew she could not do that or the blanket would fall off. Emma shook her head and started to stand up on her own.

Emma quickly made sure she was completely covered before saying "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

Regina smirked at Emma's discomfort as she said "Why exactly do you feel the need to steel my sheets."

Emma looked down at the blanket and then back at Regina a guilty look in her eyes as she said "My clothes they are missing. I'll give it right back I just need to get to my room."

Regina blocked Emma's way for her pure amusement and said "I've already seen what's under there dear, you have nothing to hide or do you not remember the night we had."

Emma felt so awkward she wanted to run in the other direction and hide under the bed but decided that would make her look crazy so instead she said "How could I forget, Regina really. Now if you would please just let me get to my room that would be great."

Regina then quickly snatched the sheet away so Emma stood there stark naked in her hallway. Emma quickly tried to cover herself as she stood there more awkward then before. Regina giggled before she said "See dear, nothing to hide. You're even more gorgeous in the daylight."

Emma came close to Regina and said "Did anything that happened yesterday have any meaning to you, or am I still just your play thing or what."

Regina pulled Emma against her while she looked at Emma seductively and said "You will forever be my plaything dear, however if you mean have you showed me that you are worthy of my love, then yes Emma you have." She pulled Emma close and caressed her cheek as she whispered "the future is looking up for both of us now dear, and maybe a little worse for you." Regina quickly shot Emma a wicked smile.

Emma felt shivers run down her back and she said "what exactly is that supposed to mean Regina, we have each other now. What else is there for you to do?"

Regina moved her eyes playfully down Emma's naked body as she said "You have no idea, what I have in store for you." Regina ran her hands slowly through Emma's messy blond hair as she said "but I think you know already, you're a smart girl aren't you Emma." Emma could only get herself to nod. Regina being so close, her smell, just everything about her put Emma in some kind of trance where she could no longer hear or care what Regina was saying.

Emma watched as Regina's mesmerizing red lips slowly moved as she spoke words Emma could no longer hear and without warning Emma said "I think I love you."

Regina looked at Emma confused as she said "oh dear, how adorable." She took her for finger and lightly tapped Emma's nose. Emma grabbed for Regina's hand before she could withdraw it from her and placed a light kiss atop of it.

Regina kissed Emma's cheek before letting go entirely and saying "you should probably get dressed, or would you rather not, either way works for me. Seeing you scrubbing my floors without them would be a treat."

Emma blushed looking away in embarrassment as she said "as lovely as that sounds Regina, I would much rather work with my clothes on thank you."

Regina smirked as she said "whatever suits you dear, I'm just making suggestions." She winked before she left Emma standing alone with as little as no dignity. Emma felt a huge relieve as she wrapped the silk sheet back around her body. She quickly made her way into her room and shut the door.

Emma waited until she heard Regina leave for work before actually going down stairs. Emma loved this Regina yes but she could not get herself to face her after what had just happened in the hall. Emma felt like she was back in high school and Regina was the crush that she needed to avoid or she would melt into a love sick puppy.

Emma hoped that there night today would end exactly as it had the day before. But instead of it only Regina who got to touch her. Emma wanted to rip Regina's clothes away and do as she did to her. Have Regina tremble under her. Emma knew Regina wanted all the power in this relationship but Emma hoped Regina would allow her at least something.

XXXXEMMA'SNEWJOBXXXX

When Regina got home that day she went straight to her office not even gracing Emma with a glance. Emma had a bad feeling in her stomach at this. She really hoped Regina did not go back to her old ways. To make sure she did not Emma went to Regina's study and knocked. Regina told her to come in a annoyed voice and Emma slowly did.

Regina had dark glasses on a pen in hand. She did not look up at Emma, but to make herself known Emma went over to Regina and grabbed her face so it lay in her hands and removed her glasses and placed them on the desk and said "I missed you."

Regina smiled a little at this and said "I missed you too dear, what is it you want, I have a lot of work to catch up on." Regina guided Emma so that she was sitting on her lap. While moving her blond curls away from her eyes Regina said "but I can make some time, if you have something you want to discuss."

Emma smiled shyly up at her and said "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me, but if you have to much work to do I guess we could do it another day."

Regina said "nonsense dear, when I'm done here I would love to go to dinner with you."

Emma smiled brightly as she heard this and said "it could be our first date, I just wish this small town had a romantic place to go to dinner then Granny's."

Regina laughed as she said "yes it is quite a dainty little shack, but who knows it could be fun." Emma kissed Regina before getting off her lap and going back to work.

When Regina was done she changed into something more date worthy which consisted of a power dress, did she always wear those damn things thought Emma. Emma herself wore the only dress she really had which was more fit for summer but was her only option. It was a short graceful black one, she quickly grabbed her red leather jacket to finish the look. For like the first time in Emma's short 18 year life she wore makeup. She just wished Regina new how special she was because Emma would not have worn makeup for just anyone.

Emma slowly made her way downstairs to find Regina's eyes not leaving her as she slowly walked over to her. Regina said "You look amazing." Emma blushed hiding it by opening the door for Regina.

The car ride was sat in silence both amazed with the other they were left speechless. When they got to the diner Regina formally opened Emma's door for her and they both walked in together. When they did walk in Ruby quickly made her way over to them and said "how are you Emma, the other night was so crazy."

Regina stood in front of Emma protectively as she said "You're the waitress right, what makes you think we are friends."

Emma from behind motioned for Ruby to call her, she didn't want to anger Regina, she knew how possessive she could be and she did not want to start anything. Ruby must have got what Emma wanted of her because she showed them to their table and left them with a menu, not giving Emma more than a smile before leaving.

When she came back to see what they had decided to order Emma went to go and order her usual burger but Regina spoke for her and told Ruby she wanted a salad. A salad Emma was not happy, a salad was like eating a pile of leaves and who would want that.

Regina wasn't even paying much attention to Emma, she was following another woman. She had short black hair and she was sitting with a young man who Emma remember seeing around but did not quite know his name. After a while Regina pointed her out to Emma and said "you see that woman over there." Emma nodded not quite sure where Regina was going with the conversation. Regina continued "she is the woman who ruined everything I loved."

Emma looked over at the woman who looked so sweat and wonder what exactly that woman could have done. After a moment of silence Emma said "that woman ruined your life, she doesn't look like she could hurt a bug."

Regina said "trust me dear, don't let the mask she holds fool you, she is truly evil." Emma still couldn't see it.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes became darker as she watched the woman and Emma said "what did she do to you that makes you hate her so much."

Regina looked back to Emma, her expression becoming less unpleasant as she said "actually dear I don't want to talk about it, maybe another day." That left them in another awkward silence until Mr. Gold came over and looked at the two woman with surprise.

Emma could tell Regina was pissed because of him showing up. This first date was really turning into a full blown disaster she hoped it could be turned around at some point. Mr. Gold said "Regina, I haven't seen you here in a while, and Emma what a surprise."

Regina rolled her eyes as she said "Is there something you want Gold, I am in no mood for your continued babbling."

Mr. Gold said "Oh nothing dearie, that was all. I will let you get back to whatever this is supposed to be and Regina it was a pleasure as always." And then he left to Emma's relieve.

Emma could tell Regina disliked him, it seemed as she disliked every single person in this town. Emma had no idea why but she definitely found it odd. Emma wanted to ask Regina but found it was better for her just to stay quite because of the mood Regina was now in. Emma cursed to herself for ever suggesting this. She would much rather have Regina to herself anyway. She definitely learned from her lesson, she was never going to town for a date again.

By the time the date was over Regina's mood had turned scary, Emma figured it was because of the woman that Regina had showed her earlier. Every time the woman would laugh loudly Regina would become even angrier. Emma really just wanted to get out of there.

When they finally did Emma hurried out followed by Regina. When they got home Regina really did not want anything to do with Emma. Emma knew that it wasn't about her but she couldn't help but feel that it was. They both went their separate ways when they got home and Emma was both happy she did not get Regina's wrath and sad that their date did not turn out the way she would have liked.


	6. The Last Choice

**This is not a happy chapter at all, just a little warning. Thanks for reading and I know I suck at grammar it's just something I have never been good at so sorry for that.**

Regina paced back and forth in her office, high heeled stilettoes slamming in contradiction of the impeccable black and white marble. She was torn between what she wanted and what her heart was telling her. She needed to go along with her plan, all the trouble of getting the girl to Storybrooke she needed to use her. Although her mind was strongly forcing this idea on Regina she could not help but feel something for the young woman.

She did not know what it was about Emma, but she brought something less sinister out from herself. She felt the need to protect Emma, but her plan did not have room for feelings such as these. She wanted to rip away these feelings, but another side of her wished to end the plan. That was another option she would not take, she would get back at Snow White if it was the last thing she did.

She shouldn't have even brought Emma to Storybrooke, the girl had only become a nuisance. Always wanted to be with her, all the questions, and the worst part of it all was there was somewhere inside of Regina which was telling her she wanted this as well. As soon as these feelings came to her mind she quickly disposed of them, she did not have time nor the patience to deal with such squander. Emma needed to go back to wherever it was she came from.

Regina did not want nor need Emma for her plan, she could easily make a new plan, one that did not include Emma. The young girl was becoming such a hassle, Regina did not need anyone. She only needed was her head in the right place and she knew when Emma was around it would never stay in the right place. She had to rid herself from the situation entirely before she became some kind of love sick puppy.

When Regina came home that day she found Emma in her own bedroom listening to her iPod. When Emma saw Regina she stood up pulling out the headphones and said "Your home early, I was just taking a quick brake."

Regina smiled at Emma, she always had a way of making such and awkward moment so beautiful. Every time she smiled or spoke Regina would fall in love with her cuteness like on the first day she had met her. Regina sat down on the bed and motioned for Emma to sit down as well, which she did without question. When she was finally still Regina took her hand and said "I really like you, dear. I have not let myself love anyone quite like I have with you. But that does not change that I am your boss and you're my worker. We cannot have this relationship, it just isn't right. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in that way."

Emma felt tears ascending from her eyes as she said "what are you saying Regina. You weren't taking advantage of me, I am an adult I make my own decisions. I like are relationship, I like us the way we are. Don't do this, please. You changed my life, I love you. I don't fall in love very easily either, please don't push me away."

Regina tilted her head, fighting back the nerve to forget throwing Emma out. But she knew she had no other choice. It was the only way she could protect Emma from herself, she had to do this. Regina said "I have to do this Emma, there is no other way. I need you to leave. You are fired. But I'll give you some money so you can find a place to live and get a new job."

Emma stood up angrily ripping her hand out of Regina's and said "why do you want to get rid of me, I get it you're afraid to love. I was to for a long time, but what we have is special I know it is, I know you love me to. I don't want a new home, I want this one, and I want you."

Regina exhaled becoming aggravated and said "Emma, leave I don't want you here. I never loved you, why would you think that because we had a couple good nights together. Truth is I used you dear, you are nothing to me. Now I want you off my property right now." The broken look Emma gave Regina ripped her heart apart. She really hated herself for this, but she knew it was the only way Emma would leave. Regina wanted so badly to comfort the young woman, she wanted to rip away the pain she had just given her. But she knew she couldn't, she just wished she could tell Emma the truth, then she wouldn't have to hurt her to protect her.

Emma felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away in anger. She didn't need Regina to think she cared even though she did. She cared so much, she had no one why did she believe she had Regina. No one wanted someone as weak as herself. Regina didn't want her just like everyone she had ever met in her life. Emma picked up her jacket and started running down Regina's long staircase and out the door. She ran down the street, tears following close behind her until. She ran until she got to Granny's.

She needed someone to talk to, and the only person she even knew in town was Ruby. She opened the door slowly trying to calm herself down black streaks running down her cheeks from her makeup. When Ruby saw her she rushed over and brought her back outside and said "What happened, are you ok."

Emma said "She kicked me out, she never loved me. I thought she did, but she never has. She is the coldest bitch ever. What am I going to do now? I loved her."

Ruby said "what the hell are you talking about Emma, who is a cold bitch."

Emma looked up at Ruby and said "Regina, she kicked me out. She said she never even loved me. I hate her so much."

Ruby grabbed Emma's shoulders to try and comfort her and said "You don't need her. She was an idiot to let someone as beautiful and smart as you slip away. Forget her Emma, don't let her get to you this way. You're only hurting yourself."

Emma wiped away her tears at the realization. What Ruby said was right, why let Regina have the satisfaction. All Emma was doing was hurting herself, if Regina did not care about her, then she shouldn't feel for her either. Emma needed to let go, it was Regina who would be at a loss. Emma said "I'm trying to feel that way it's so hard not to care. Why does she make it look so easy?"

All a sudden the door opened and out walked the woman Regina had been talking about the day before. The woman rushed over to the two young woman and said "is everything alright."

Emma looked at this woman with curiosity, she couldn't be evil she just couldn't. Regina was the evil one, Emma wondered what it was that Regina had done to this poor woman. Emma wanted to tell the woman what had happened, there was something about her that told Emma that she could be trusted. She said "I was just fired and now I have nowhere to go. I have no money, nothing. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do."

The woman smiled at Emma and said "my name is Mary Margret Blanchard, and I am so sorry that has happened to you. I'm sure you can find another job, you seem very strong sweetie, and you will be back on your feet in no time you just have to stay positive."

Emma smiled back at her. Her voice was so comforting and gentle, Emma could not help but feel better about the situation. She quickly said "I want to stay in this town so badly, it's the only place I have ever felt save and I have nowhere to go."

Mary Margret made a questioning expression as she said "I know there is Granny's, but I doubt she will let you stay there with no money."

Emma looked at Ruby and said "maybe if you asked her, she would let me. I will get a job and then find a new place."

Ruby shook her head as she said "It would not be up to my grandmother. It would be up to Mr. Gold and I don't think he will be ok with that."

Mary Margret smiled widely as she said "You know what, why don't you come stay with me. There is more than enough room for the both of us."

Emma smiled back at her and said "are you sure, we are like strangers and I don't want to intrude. Really you don't have to, I bet I can find something."

Mary Margret said "nonsense, I am not just going to let you sleep on the streets, you come stay with me as long as you need, and when you are ready to get your own place you will."

Emma did not know exactly what she wanted to do. She did not even know the woman. What if she did not like her when she started to live there? What if she found out she had been in love with her enemy. Emma knew it was either she would stay with Mary Margret or she would have to leave town, which she did not want to do. So instead she agreed to go and stay with her just until she was back on her feet.

XXXXEMMA'SNEWJOBXXXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Spending the night at Mary Margret's turned out to be less awkward she was just so nice. It felt like Emma knew the woman forever, she was just so comforting.

The next day Emma needed to go to Regina's to get her stuff and because she couldn't go alone she asked Mary Margret to go with her. She did not want to face Regina after last night alone plus she wanted so bad to see Regina's face when she walked in with her worst enemy. The satisfaction in that gave Emma a lot of comfort.

When they showed up Emma slowly knocked on the door, Mary Margret behind her. Regina did not come to the door right away but when she did the look on her face was priceless. She crossed her arms and said "Emma, what the hell is she doing here."

Emma smirked as she said "actually Regina, I have decided to stay with her. She came to help me get my stuff, it will only take a second." Emma went to slide past her.

Regina quickly blocked her way and said "she is not coming in my house, if you want to go and get your stuff that's fine by me, but she will not be."

Emma turned around so she was looking at Mary Margret and said out load so Regina could here "will you wait out here, we don't need Regina getting in a frenzy."

Regina gave Emma an evil look as she unblocked the way and Emma strode past, quickly shutting the door in Mary Margret's face and following Emma upstairs. When they were finally alone Regina said to Emma "I see you found someone new to rely on."

Emma started pulling her clothes from her dresser and throwing them in her bag and said "actually Regina, you're just jealous that it's no longer you and it's not like I am staying with her long I plan on getting a real job and getting my own place."

Regina said "like that will happen dear, no one is going to want someone like you to work for them."

Emma ignored this, why the hell did Regina have to be so mean about every little thing. She had let Emma go, Emma was not in the wrong this time. When Emma did not answer Regina said "if you stay here Emma, I will ruin you."

Emma turned around this time and said "you're going to ruin me for what, Regina because I am not broken. What do you want from me, nothing I do is to your liking."

Regina came over to Emma and ripped the bag away from her and said "I know the only reason you are staying with her is to get back at me for not loving you. That's not my fault dear. We don't choose who we love."

Emma angrily said "Well you're right about one thing Regina, we don't choose who we love and I sure as hell wish I never fell in love with you."

Regina was actually hurt by this, why Emma couldn't just leave. It was hard enough letting her go but seeing her with Mary Margret was not ok. Now Regina would have even more work to do, Emma would not be staying with Mary Margret, Regina would not allow it. If Regina could not have Emma neither could Mary Margret. Regina said "I won't let you do this, you can come back."

Emma looked at Regina and smirked as she said "what makes you think I want to, I have had enough of you and your criticisms. You can feel the pain I felt when you kicked me out." She grabbed her bag back and started to fill it again.

Regina grabbed Emma's arm roughly making her turn back around and said "you will listen to me, you impertinent girl."

Emma felt fearful at this action by Regina and when she tried to pull her arm back she found she couldn't. She looked into Regina's eyes and saw nothing but rage and sadism. She tried once again with no luck and said "let go of me Regina, you cannot force me to stay with you."

Regina's force became rougher as she said "oh you have no idea what I am capable of dear, if you do decide to leave its not you that will get my wrath, what will poor Mary Margret think when she learns that it was your fault she no longer has her house, her job."

Emma's mouth fell open as she said "Never mind the fact Regina, you're the mayor. You don't own this town you cannot just take someone's house." She finally ripped her arm away finding that Regina had left a vast bruise where her fingers had been. Emma quickly made her way down the stairs and out the door. She was afraid of this Regina, it was like the one she used to know had vanished entirely.

When Mary Margret saw the look on Emma's face she said "what happened in there, you look scared to death."

Emma said "let's just go, I cannot spend another moment in the same place as her." Mary Margret nodded and drove her home.

Emma knew that it could have been possible for Regina to have pretended to love her. Why, she didn't know but how could she be so willing to hurt her. Emma could see it in Regina's eyes, she was jealous of Mary Margret, people get jealous Emma did often but Regina was obsessed. Emma thought she was crazy because of how much she loved Regina, if only she had known how crazy Regina was about her. All those times Regina had made Emma believe she did not care when the whole time she cared way too much.

Emma was afraid what Regina would do, she knew Regina did not take well to losing. She knew it was not the end of Regina. She would be coming at her fire blazing anytime now. But she hoped she could win. Emma would not give up, she was not giving into Regina no matter what.

XXXXEMMA'SNEWJOBXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night Emma, Ruby and Mary Margret went to celebrate getting away from Regina at the rabbit hole and even though Mary Margret would not let Emma touch a drink, it still turned out to fun. All three woman were discussing the men around the bar.

It was nice to be talking about men, Emma had enough of woman for a long time. It seemed like they came with so much more drama. Too much in Emma's opinion, she hoped to never fall in love with another woman again. When the sheriff walked in Ruby quickly pointed out that he was the hottest man in town and Mary Margret agreed and so did Emma. He really did catch Emma's eye, he was gorgeous.

When he started to come towards everyone, Emma winked at Ruby and said "what's that saying the only way to get over someone is to get onto someone else." But Ruby was not listening for the sheriff had said "Mary Margret I would like you to come down to the station with me."

Emma said "why, she hasn't even done anything wrong."

The sheriff ignored her question and said "Mary Margret Blanchard you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the right s I have just read to you." Mary Margret looked confused as the sheriff pulled her hands behind her back and started to handcuff them.

Emma said "you cannot just arrest someone when they haven't done anything, what kind of town is this." The sheriff still was not listening as he started to pull Mary Margret out the door followed by Emma and Ruby who started to yell for him to let her go. But he forced her into the back still acting as if the too woman where not even there and then he drove away.

Emma looked at Ruby and said "this was Regina, I have to go and convince her to let Mary Margret go. You go to the station and try and comfort her as much as you possibly can."

Ruby said "who is going to protect you, after what happened with her today don't you think you need some sort of back up."

Emma said "she won't hurt me trust me, I'll be fine. I'm more worried for poor Mary Margret it's my fault she is in there and I plan on getting her back." And then Ruby agreed and she left to go to the station while Emma slowly walked to Regina's house. She was afraid of what was going to happen. All she did know was that whatever it was, Emma would not like it.

When Emma got to Regina's front door she could barely bring her hand up to knock and when she did it was so light she did not know if Regina would even hear it. But she did and when Regina opened the door she smirked and said "have you decided to come back."

Emma crossed her arms as she said "I am not coming back, why you can't get that through your head, I have come to tell you to let Mary Margret go, you cannot have her arrested for nothing, it's against the law."

Regina laughed as she leaned in closer to Emma and said "this is my town dear, and I don't play by the rules."

Emma said "what do you want, what will it take for you to let her go. I am done playing your evil little game Regina."

Regina grabbed her chin leaning in lips almost touching as she said "you know exactly what I want dear, when you are willing to come back to me, I will let Mary Margret go."

Emma ripped her face away and said "please Regina, why can't you leave me alone, if you truly care about me you won't do this."

Regina stood proudly as she said "if you truly cared about me you would have just left when I told you too, I did not want this to happen. You brought this upon yourself dear now choose."

Emma pushed past Regina and ran to her old room and slammed the door shut. When she was in she took out her phone and called Ruby and said "the only way I could get Regina to let Mary Margret go was if I stay with her."

Ruby said "I won't let you do that, there has to be another way."

Emma said "there isn't, and even if there was Regina would just get her for something else, how is she."

Ruby said "she is a little freaked out, worried about you mostly. She did not like the idea of you going over there, I tried to tell her that it was the only way but she didn't want to hear it."

Emma said "well I'm upstairs, I don't know about this. Ruby I don't want to be here."

Ruby said "we will figure out a plan, trust me. Mary Margret would never let you rot in there anyway."

Emma said "I think I hear her coming up the stairs I have to go but I will call you later to make sure she is no longer in there." Ruby agreed and Emma got off the phone just in time before Regina walked in without even knocking.

When Regina saw the phone she put her hand out and said "you will no longer be needing that dear."

Emma said "I'm not giving you my phone, you can't isolate me here, you said the deal was I live here with you, not that I was a prisoner."

Regina said "I made the deal, I choose what's part of it or not, I don't need you calling Mary Margret. Give it to me, or would you rather me tell the sheriff the deal is off."

Emma forcefully gave the phone to Regina and said "I will never forgive you for this Regina, you have ruined any chance of us ever being anything ever again."

Regina became less angry as she said "Emma, I know you don't mean that, I know you will get over you little tantrum soon and then it can go back to the way it was before."

Emma crossed her arms and said "it will never be the same again Regina, you cannot force someone to live with you and expect for them to be bowing to you. I will never forgive you, you have betrayed me."

Regina said "you will dear, I know you still love me as much as I love you. We are meant to be and the sooner you realize it the better it will be for both of us. Goodnight dear, I will see you tomorrow." and she left shutting the door behind her. When she was finally gone Emma put her head in her hands in frustration. What the hell was she going to do? She was in such deep shit, if only she hadn't taken that stupid job she would still be in Boston, being on the streets was better than being with Regina.

S**o tell me if you liked the chapter I can take constructive criticism, thanks for reading!**


	7. A Second Chance

The next day Emma sat up in her room, there was no way she was going to play house with Regina, and she would not give into the sinister woman. Regina didn't bother her anyway, even when she didn't come down for meals. Emma was thankful for this, she knew that if she even had to speak to Regina it would not end well.

That night when Regina got home from work she opened Emma's door. Emma was startled a bit and she said "do you know how to knock."

Regina sneered "this is my house, dear. I will do as I please, now I brought home Granny's I hope you are finished with your childish nonsense so we can eat it together."

Emma rolled her eyes as she said "I don't want anything from you, now if you would leave, that would be great."

Regina sat herself on Emma's bed and said "what has happened to you, spending time with Mary Margret did this to you didn't it."

Emma looked at Regina angrily and said "you did this to me, you're the evil one. Mary Margret is an angel compared to you."

Emma really hit a nerve because Regina stood up and shouted "if you really want to stay up here go ahead, but don't be surprised when I don't let you back down."

Emma found herself screaming as well as she said "you truly are evil, just because I don't want to be friends with you, you are going to lock me up here, great."

Regina grunted as she stomped out slamming the door behind her. Once she was gone Emma through herself on the bed and shouted in frustration. Regina did not come back, that night when she had heard Regina's door shut she quickly made herself out the window and down the tree. She ran as fast away from the house as she possibly could until she was at Mary Margret's house.

When Mary Margret saw her she quickly brought her into an embrace and said "how did you get away, I can't believe Regina would let you go that easily."

Emma shook her head and said "she didn't, I have to go back I just had to make sure you were ok, she stole my phone so I couldn't call you. So here I am."

Mary Margret said "I can go to jail, how is she going to charge me, she has nothing. You don't have to do this for me."

Emma said "it's the least I could do, you're the only person who has ever helped me so unselfishly and I want to repay you."

Mary Margret seeing she was getting nowhere with Emma said "we don't want you to get in more trouble then you already in, you should probably get going."

Emma nodded as she said "thanks for understanding, I know we will figure out something."

Mary Margret nodded and Emma was back on her way. When she got to Regina's house she quickly made her way back up the tree and found it was the same as she had left it, Regina had not even known she had gone.

But Emma soon realized she was wrong for when she turned the light on she found Regina sitting in the corner legs and arms crossed a stern look plastered on her expression. When Emma saw her she jumped out of her skin. Regina sure new how to force the element of surprise. Emma tried to stay calm and keep a straight face, but inside she was truly freaking out.

Regina said "I have never known how to love, I tend to hold onto the things I hold dear a little too close. I'm trying Emma but you make it so difficult, I don't know why you have to be stubborn."

Emma then realized that Regina was not mad at all. Emma did not understand this woman. One moment she was angry the next she was explaining herself to Emma. Emma sat on the edge of the bed and said "I don't take well to being controlled, and that's all you do. I'm not your property, and maybe if you had eased off a bit we would still be together."

Regina took Emma's hand and said "I am willing to change for you dear, you just have to let me show you."

When Emma noticed how seductive Regina's voice sounded she knew she had to end the conversation as soon as possible. She would not let Regina slither her way back into her heart and definitely not her bed. Emma stood up and opened the door and said "can't we talk about this tomorrow Regina, I am tired."

Regina stood up as if she was going to leave but instead stopped where Emma was standing and whispered "you cannot resist your feelings for me forever, dear." Emma looked into her eyes and instantly froze as Regina brought her hand up to Emma's cheek and lightly smoothed against it and Just like Emma knew she would she leaned into the act of tenderness. Regina smiled compassionately at Emma as she said "I never wanted it to end this way Emma, I was afraid of love, of you. But when you left I suddenly remembered how much I truly loved you."

Regina moved Emma's blond hair away from her eyes as she said "I know you're fighting the feelings you have for me, when you love someone once you never truly actually stop loving them." Regina took Emma's hand as she said "how about we talk about it in my room."

Emma knew what this meant, she was fighting the urge to give up and crawl back into Regina's arms but she didn't want to give in. She did not want to lose, what Regina did to her was unforgivable. But Emma couldn't help but feel that what Regina had said might actually be the truth. What if she was really just afraid of love like Emma had for years? Emma did believe what Regina said was the truth, but still it did not give Regina the right to lock her here, and torture her poor friends. That could not be forgiven.

Emma shook her head not sure what she wanted, but Regina did not take no for an answer and started to guild Emma down the hall. Emma did not fight it, she didn't want to. Regina slowly made her way behind Emma in case she decided she wanted to go back to her room. When they got to the door Regina lightly pushed Emma in who turned around when they were finally in so she was facing Regina. Regina shut the door before walking over to Emma and started to place soft kisses on her neck.

Emma stood silently as Regina did this, it was not like the first time. It was gentler, Regina wanted to take her time. Regina pulled Emma's red jacket off and then lifted her tank top over her head before starting to gently cup her breasts and slowly push her backward until they hit Regina's bed and Emma fell on her back with Regina on top of her. Regina pulled her own blouse off and then her purple lase bra. Emma had never seen Regina's breasts before, they were so round and perky she couldn't stop herself as she started to reach for them. Regina grabbed at Emma's hands supporting them there and said "let me show you how much I love you."

Emma looked up at Regina with curiosity gleaming from her eyes. Emma wondered what the hell had happened to the Regina who had pushed her away. Where did this Regina come from, she had so many different facades that Emma was losing track on whether anything that Regina said was the truth. Emma looked into her eyes, but this time she did not see the hard mayor she saw a woman who was hurting, a woman torn between what her heart was telling her and mind her mind was telling her not to do. Emma moved her hands from Regina's breasts and cupped her cheeks as she said "before we do this, I need to ask you one thing, and you have to tell me the truth."

Regina took one of Emma's hands from her cheek and started to lay light kisses on the back of it as she whispered "go ahead dear, I will be truthful."

Emma gave Regina a small smile as she said "Do you love me, because if you don't I cannot keep playing this game with you. You tear my heart apart every time you push me away and I would rather not have you at all then go through that one more time."

Regina lowered herself so she was mere inches away from Emma's face and she whispered "yes dear, I love you. I won't hurt you ever again, just let me back in. I promise I will never again tear you apart. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me." She came closer and brought Emma into a kiss. Emma kissed her back, knowing that what she said was the truth. She believed Regina, she did not know why but she felt like giving her one more chance. Everyone deserved a second chance.

Regina brought Emma's hands back to her breasts and started to unbutton Emma's jeans before slowly pulling them from her body while Emma ripped her own bra off and slowly rid herself of her panties. Regina then abruptly stopped, observing Emma. The way her face was filled with seduction and curiosity. How her lean muscled, young frame lay on her bed. Emma was hers, and not only was Emma hers she was Emma's. She would never again let the young woman escape her. She needed Emma and she would not lose her again. She would walk to the end of the earth to keep Emma here with her.

Regina brought Emma back into a kiss before starting to slowly place soft kisses down Emma's neck, and gradually making her way down to between Emma's breasts, pitching them tenderly as she made her way lower. Emma moaned at this action her body pulling her closer to Regina until she was fully against her. Regina placed more kisses at Emma's belly button making Emma feel a small chill roll over her skin.

As Regina came close to Emma's cunt, she lifted her head from where she had been kissing and looked into Emma's eyes and said "are you ready to come for me, dear."

Emma lay her head against the pillow as she waited for it. Regina made her way there and started to wrap her tong around it. Emma grabbed for the sheets as pleasure started to take over. Just as she was about to climax Regina stopped and said "when you cum, I want you to tell me who you belong to."

Emma looked up at Regina and shook her head yes wanting Regina to just do it. Regina started again and the pleasure started again, lightly at first but then the pressure started to become more then Emma could take and she started to spasm as her orgasm filled every ounce of her being. Emma almost forgot but one look at Regina and she screamed "I belong to you Regina, I am yours."

As the orgasm started to fade Emma's body becoming still Regina came back on top of Emma and started kissing her again as she whispered "that's my girl, you best remember that." Emma didn't quite know what Regina meant when she said this, but it scarred her a little. She wanted to be Regina's. She wanted her love. For Regina gave Emma more love then she had experienced in her whole life. Emma didn't care if Regina was possessive. Regina gave her the one thing she dreamed of since she had been a child; the feeling of being wanted.

**Thank you guest, though I do not know your name I appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. No Happy Ending

The next day when Emma woke up she was curled next to Regina who had hers arms around her. Emma felt serene at this moment, like nothing could break the happiness she was feeling in her heart. Emma turned herself around so that she was looking at Regina and what she saw she couldn't help but love. The mayor looked so relaxed unlike how her features usually looked. She looked so peaceful Emma couldn't help herself from leaning in and giving her a small kiss.

When she did this Regina opened her eyes and smiled warmly vat Emma and said "what was that for dear."

Emma smiled back at her and said "you just look so peaceful when you are asleep." Regina kissed Emma's cheek before getting out of bed.

Emma did as well and said "while you're at work today I was wondering if I could go to Granny's and see Ruby, I miss her."

Regina said "actually Emma, I don't think that's best. But we could go tonight if you would like."

Emma shook her head and said "please Regina, I'm yours I always will be, Ruby is just a friend, and you can trust me."

Regina looked annoyed as she said "Emma I already said no." Regina went towards the bathroom to get ready and Emma followed and said "I forgave you for locking me here and you cannot even let me go to Granny's."

Regina started to undress to get in the shower and Emma couldn't help but look at her. She was just so damn beautiful Emma thought. Regina said "why don't you want to go together, there is something your hiding from me. Now let's stop with this nonsense, I have work soon are you getting in or not."

Before Emma knew it she was quickly undressing herself and getting in beside Regina, she had never taken a shower with another woman before and she definitely found she enjoyed it. But it was over before she knew it and Regina had to go to work.

When she was gone Emma debated for a long while weather she would go to Granny's without Regina's permission. Regina was not her mother, it was not like she could tell her what to do and Emma sure as hell wasn't going to listen. She quickly got ready and made her way to Granny's.

She found Ruby on the side of the building taking her break, when she saw Emma she embraced her and said "me and Mary Margret have been trying to find a way to help you escape, I know it's taking some time, but we sort of have a plan."

Emma looked guilty as she said "actually Ruby, me and Regina have made up, I know what you must be thinking but I love her."

Ruby crossed her arms dis appointed with Emma and said "but does she really love you Emma, she has kept you prisoner, why would you want to go back to someone like that."

Emma said "she does love me, I know it Ruby. Why can't you just be happy for me, I found my happy ending."

Ruby took Emma's hand and said "Happy endings don't exist, and even if they did, being a prisoner would not be one, why don't you come live with me and Granny."

Emma said "no Ruby, I don't want to hurt her, she would be heartbroken if I left, I already hurt her once I don't want to do it again."

Ruby said "please Emma, she has hurt you sense the day you showed up at her house, she doesn't deserve you."

Emma became frustrated as she said "Ii thought you would be happy for me, but I guess not. Thanks Ruby." She started to storm off, when she was half way home she was stopped by Regina's car that was slowly approaching her.

Regina rolled down her window and shouted to Emma "Where do you think you're going."

Emma turned around and said "I am going home."

Regina said "where do you go before hand Emma."

Emma was still a little angry from before and she said "I went to Granny's I told you early I was, I don't need your permission to leave."

Regina said "where do you come up with that little idea dear, just because of what happened last night it does not change the rules, get in I am bringing you home."

Emma said "Regina, I said no. You do not own me. Ruby was right about you, you know that. You do not deserve me. I have had enough of this town, and enough of you, I am leaving and there is no way you or anyone else can stop me."

Regina smirked as she said "go ahead dear, it's better for everyone if you do, especially me." Regina had recently decided that the love she bore for Emma had to end. Emma was the savior and she would ruin everything Regina had ever built she had to get rid of her and Emma wanting to leave on her own accord was the best way she could think to do that.

Emma on the other hand did not truly want to leave but she knew she had too. Regina was all she had ever wanted, but Regina was a monster and she would not let herself be hurt by her any longer. It was time for her to get out of the crazy town. She had had enough of it to full fill her lifetime.

Emma did not know what Regina meant when she said it was best for her but she didn't really care. Yes, it hurt a little knowing that Regina did not want her there to begin with but she also knew that it was for the best. Without Regina Emma knew her life would be a lot less complicated and it would be a lot less dim as well.

Emma quickly packed her bags, Regina would not be home in a couple hours so she knew what she had time to pack her stuff which she quickly do so that she would not have to face Regina before she left.

When she was done packing she left Regina a short letter which said "I don't know if you really loved me or not but I just wanted to say I did love you. I am sorry it turned out this way." She signed her name before making her way to the bus station and out of town.

**The End (HAHAHAJUSTKIDDING) **

** The next chapter it will start off 11 years later where Emma will be 28 and you all know what that means. Reviews are welcomed, thank you.**


	9. Coming back

I know no one wanted Henry to be with Regina, but it's the only way to get the story to flow the way I want. Sorry to all who hoped it would be different. Please review thanks!

Emma made a wish that she would no longer be alone on her birthday and now she was sitting in the car with her son she gave up years ago and on her way to StoryBrooke. Everything was happing all too quickly. Maybe it was destiny that her son found her, maybe it wasn't. She wasn't quite sure about anything at that point.

When they slowly drove up to Henry's mothers house Emma's heart quickly stopped. This was not just anyone's house, this was Regina's house. The woman who had ruined her, who had hurt her so badly that she no longer believed in love. Other than her old boyfriend Neil who happened to be her son Henry's father had she let herself fall into love again In the end he showed her that love really was a thing of fairytales.

Emma looked over at the excited kid beside her and said "this is your house, Regina is your mother?"

Henry got out and said "you know my mother, so you have been to this town already. Does that mean you already know that this place is cursed?"

Emma shook her head and said "um no, this town is a little odd, but no I do not believe it is cursed." The kid stayed close beside her as they walked over to the door. Emma felt 18 again, coming back to Regina again and again after she had hurt her. When she knocked the door burst open and Regina took Henry into an embrace.

She said "where have you been." The sheriff came running after her, Emma instantly remembered him. He was like Regina's pet, she remembered their relationship being very odd.

Henry said "I found my real mom." He ran into the house and Regina's eyes instantly flew to Emma and she said "you, your Henry's birth mother."

Emma said "guilty, he came to my apartment. I brought him back here as quick as I could. I will be on my way now."

Regina said "nonsense dear, come have a drink with me. It's the least I could do after you brought my son back to me."

Emma followed Regina into her house of horror and into her office where Emma felt the memories flood back of the time they spent together in the room. Regina gave her a drink and they sat down. Regina said "how have you been dear, it's been forever sense I saw you last."

Emma said "nothing much, how about you. Your house looks strangely the same way as when I left it."

Regina said I don't like change much. Are you going home tonight?" Emma nodded and Regina said "you could stay here for the night, if you would like."

Emma shook her head, what was this woman delusional, there was no way she would sleep in this house again especially not with Regina. Regina escorted her out and before Emma could leave Regina said "your husband will defiantly be missing you by now."

Emma said "I don't have a husband, I've come close but no husband for me." She showed her ring finger to Regina.

Regina said "I'm sorry, I just thought you would. You being almost thirty."  
Emma said "you look the same age as you did the last time I saw you, what's your secret." Regina looked annoyed and Emma took this as it's time to go and she made her way to her car. Emma drove for a while until she suddenly saw a wolf in the road and she swerved to miss it and everything went blank.


	10. Pay Back

**I know it has been a while, but I hope everyone continues reading. I really like how it is going so far. Also I am sorry if it's a little bit off the real dialog from the show. It is really boring to write something that has already been written. Thank you for reading and please review.**

Emma sat in the jail cell for an hour before she saw the mayor walk in. The mayor looked at her with confusion and said "what are you still doing here."

The sheriff said "Regina what's wrong." Regina said "Henry he is missing, this all happened when she came back."

Emma looked offended and said "I have been here all day, I have a pretty good alibi, but if you let me out I could help" she put her head through the bars and laid her chin on one and continued " During my job I have to find people all the time. You should start with his friends."

Regina saw that adorable Emma who she had loved so long ago and she couldn't take her eyes off her. Regina wondered if that lost girl who had once lived in her home still excited somewhere inside of Emma. She was sure she was now, the way she acted was definitely more mature but the young and innocent Emma still lay beneath the hard walls that now hid that Emma away.

Regina said "he doesn't have any friends." She looked toward the sheriff and said "let her out she can help." Regina planned on getting to know this Emma. She knew better than to do anything stupid. She would have to get Emma out of her town in the near future and she did not want to go through the heartbreak she went through last time when she had to send her away.

The sheriff did and Regina drove them both over to her house while they were in the car on the way there Regina said "are you staying in my town long."

Emma said "I don't know yet, I would like to say hi to all my friends here before I go. I left without saying good bye and I just think I should make it up to them."

Regina said "you mean Mary Margret, oh please you barely even knew them."

Emma said "you do realize that I don't have to help you find your son, I am doing this to help not to be criticized."

Regina rolled her eyes and said "yes, you're right I am sorry. Is that what you want to hear? Both woman sat on the way there.

When they got there they looked around Henry's room. The room where Henry slept used to be the room where Emma had stayed when she was Regina's maid. The room looked nothing like she had left it. Regina most have put Henry in here so she could wipe away every memory of Emma that ever existed.

Emma went to the computer and looked through the files and said "he wiped all the memory clean. It's a good thing I have my drive. It will find any file that has been deleted."

Regina snarled as she said "is this what you have been up to sense you left, going through peoples computers."

Emma smiled at her trying to show that Regina's words no longer hurt her. But the truth was they did, no matter how hard Emma tried. She didn't leave, Regina pushed her out. Regina shouldn't be the one hurting it should be Emma.

Emma continued finding the files and said "he went on a site who is your mama that must be how he found me. He used a credit card which was owned by Mary Margret Blanchard."

Emma suddenly remembered, how she had forgotten about the woman who had helped her when she had no one. Emma looked up to see a devil eyed Regina who said "that woman, let's go."

Emma followed Regina back to her car and to the elementary school where they found Mary Margret. Regina said "Where is my son."

Mary Margret said "I don't know, when he didn't show up for school I figured he was at home sick with you."

Emma sat back and watched as Regina cornered Mary Margret and quickly said "we know you don't have him we are just wondering if you have seen him. He has your credit card so we figured it was best if we asked you."

Regina went in front of Emma blocking her and said "be quite Miss Swan, this is between me and Miss Blanchard." Emma crossed her arm and said "stay away from my son." And she threw the books that where on the floor to the ground and stormed away.

When she was gone Emma helped Mary Margret pick up the books and said "It's been forever sense I have seen you how have you been."

Mary Margret said "sense you left my life has been quite simple. I work and that's pretty much all I do."

Emma smiled as she remembered the sweetness in Mary Margret's voice and she said "You look the same age as when I left you. I swear this town, it is the same exact as the day I left it."

Mary Margret said "you most have talked to Henry, he believes that time had stopped."

Emma said "why does he believe that." Mary Margret went on to explain about the book that she had given Henry and how he thought everyone who was in town was a fairytale character from it. After hearing this Emma said "who are you in the book."

Mary Margret said "well I'm Snow White, Henry is so silly. But I believe we shouldn't break his imagination. Let him live his fantasies out, he will figure out there just story's when he is ready. By the way who are you in the book?

Emma said "I am not in the book." Then they said their goodbyes and Emma left to go find Henry. Mary Margret told her about a wooden playground Henry called a castle and she planned to look there.

When Emma got to this playground she did find Henry, he was looking through the book but when he saw her he quickly looked up and smiled wildly and said "you came I knew you would find me."

Emma said "your mother she is worried sick about you Henry, you shouldn't be running off like that."

Henry said "but I wanted to talk to you about, operation cobra. Like I said in the car when you drove me here. We have to save these people from the evil queen's curse."

Emma remembered what Mary Margret said about not breaking his imagination decided that it wasn't hurting anyone by going along with it. Emma said "oh yay and what do we have to do to break this curse."

Henry said "does that mean you are going to stay in StoryBrooke, I could sneak out and see you, you could walk me to the bus. My mother would have no idea."

Emma said "I don't know kid." Truth was she wanted to stay with Henry, she wanted to get to know her child. But she didn't know if she could stay in the same town as Regina. She didn't want to get into something that in the end she could get hurt. She avoided situations like this for that very reason. But when she saw the hurt in Henry's eyes she decided that she couldn't abandon him. She already did that once.

Emma said "ok I will stay for a little while but I am going to have to leave at some point, my home is back in Boston." Emma would just have to avoid Regina, it couldn't be that hard.

Henry said "Operation cobra is on." He jumped from the playground and said "I should probably getting home now, will you give me a ride." Emma agreed and when they got to the house Regina ran to Henry who instantly ran in the house.

Regina looked over to Emma and said "thank you for finding him, it was nice seeing you." Emma nodded and went to walk away but stopped and said "it was funny, yesterday was my birthday and I wished to not be alone anymore, then Henry showed up."

Regina looked territorial and said "Henry is my son, I sued every fever, dealt with every tantrum, and where were you, god know where you were Miss Swan."

Emma said "do you love him." The air stood quite for a couple seconds before Regina said "of course I love him he is my son."

Emma couldn't read Regina, she couldn't tell. She couldn't leave her son with Regina if she didn't know. At that moment she made a promise to herself that she would help Henry. She went to leave and Regina slammed her door.

Emma knew what it was like living in that house with Regina, and if she was treating him anyway that Regina used to treat her then she would have to save him from her. Regina used to treat Emma as if she was a possession and Emma would not allow Regina to treat her son that way.

OUAT****OUAT****OUAT****OUAT

Emma was reading the paper when she heard a knock on her door. She was half dressed when she opened and found Regina with a basket of those apples from the tree that grew at her house. Regina looked Emma up and down eyeing her every move as she said "you look just as good as you did 11 years ago."

Emma said "what do you want Regina, enough with your games." Regina smirked and Emma instantly felt a little awkward, she knew Regina was looking at her and it wasn't her face she was looking at.

Regina said "I just came to give you some of my apples, they are delicious." She put one in her hands and looked at it with malice.

Emma said "why are you really here Regina." Regina said "I have come to tell you to stay away from my son."

Emma said "or what Regina, you don't scare me anymore." Regina pushed past Emma and went into the room and put the apples on the table and looked around with disgust.

Regina stormed closer to Emma who slowly backed away until she hit the back wall and Regina came close so that their breast where almost touching and said "you have no idea what I am capable of, dear."

Emma pushed Regina out of the way and said "No Madam Mayor you have no idea what I am capable of, I can see right through your façade." Regina's emotion turned from playful to angry and came close to Emma again this time pushing her against the wall with her body so they were crushed together lips only an inch apart.

Regina moved her hand onto Emma's naked thigh and felt up to the line of her Panties and said "oh Emma, you think you can fool me. You haven't changed a bit sense I saw you last. Still the little charity case, looking for someone to save you. Let me make this clear, neither me nor Henry are going to take that place."

Emma said "says the one with her hand on my thigh, I never asked to have my son come find me but now that he has, and you turned out to be his foster mother. I will not be leaving until I know he is as far away from you as ….." Emma was broke into silence because Regina's lips crushed hers and without warning all the anger flew away and Emma started to kiss her back.

The sudden feeling of Regina's lips upon hers took her back to the time when she and Regina where together. The thrill of being with a woman for the first time. The feeling of being important to someone. Regina broke the kiss and smirked at a silent empty eyes Emma and said "you're just as pathetic, leave my town you are not wanted here, you are not wanted anywhere."

Emma didn't speak as Regina walked out the door, she didn't have words. What had she just done, giving Regina the upper hand was not what she had attended to do. This was not over though she would get Regina back in the end, when she had Henry and Regina did not.


End file.
